


A Gift to Remember

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami's car slides in the ice, he couldn't possibly imagine where the accident would lead. Hitting a young man, he's so overwhelmed in guilt he would agree to anything, luckily he's only asked to look after the young man's dog. Whilst taking care of the dog, he begins to imagine what the young man is like, quickly falling in love. Only, when the stranger wakes, will he be the man Kami had imagined?





	A Gift to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story contains a mild S&M scene. 
> 
> This story is written for the December Challenge on the Dreamwidth VKYaoi community. https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/42394.html (Feel free to join the community, we're an active community but only members can see all the stories posted). The challenge was to use a Hallmark film as a plot basis for your story, the description of my film is below:
> 
> A Gift to Remember:  
> “Darcy’s lifelong love of reading has led her to the perfect job, working in a small Manhattan bookstore. A real romantic, Darcy won’t settle for some man simply because of his job title or bank account. No, she insists on being swept off her feet. One day, while bicycling to work, Darcy crashes into Adrian, a sharply dressed gentleman walking his dog. Knocked unconscious, he’s rushed to the hospital where he falls into a coma. Deeply shaken, the guilt-ridden Darcy takes the dog home, waiting to reunite him with his owner. As she learns more about Aidan — a world-traveler, a devoted man of letters — Darcy realizes he could be the one she has been waiting for. That is, until he comes to and Darcy discovers she has created a fictional world for a very real man. Will she still fall in love?”

                The snow was falling heavily, the windscreen wipers barely keeping up with the constant flurry of white. Traffic had slowed to barely above a walking pace, but even that felt too fast for the young man driving the car. His hands clutched to the steering wheel, as he hoped and prayed to get home in one peace. Perhaps he should pull up and find a hotel?

                Suddenly his car spun towards the pavement, as the tires slipped on some ice in the road. He was slammed forward into his seatbelt, the crash not quite enough to set of the airbags. It was only then that he saw the black heap in the snow and realised what had stopped him.

                He’d killed someone! His worst nightmare was coming true. He threw of his seatbelt and bolted out of the car and around to the passenger side. Sure enough, there was a man lying in the snow, a small dog, almost the same colour as Kami’s own hair, was licking his master with a pitiful whine. The dog, a miniature dachshund, turned to look at him with big pleading eyes.

                Ignoring the dog, Kami ran to the man and breathed a sigh of relief to find he was breathing. The man was hurt and unconscious, but he hadn’t killed him. He needed to call an ambulance, Kami realised as he pulled out his phone.

                “Nii-san!” A woman cried out from across the street, she hurried over to help the man out. Leaving her to comfort her brother, Kami called the ambulance, still feeling terrible. This was his fault. How could he have done this?

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… my car slipped in the ice,” He began to explain, his words falling flat. The woman however ignored him, but the dog gave him a gentle nudge. Quietly he picked the animal up, the warm ball of warmth somehow calming his nerves. His car had slipped yes, but he had barely been going five miles an hour. This man had probably hit his head on the pavement, he would be fine, right?

                “Belle seems to like you,” The woman commented, finally paying attention to him.

                “She must have picked up on how much I love dogs,” Kami answered, doing his best to keep the dog sheltered from the ever increasing winds.

                “Can you look after her, while I go to the hospital with Gakuto?” The woman asked. “If you give me your number, I’ll call and let you know when I can pick Belle up.”

                “Yes, of course,” Kami agreed, placing the dog in the still warm car as he gave his name and number to the woman. He was about to apologise again, when the paramedics pulled up. Knowing he wasn’t wanted or needed, he got in his car and drove the rest of the way home without incident.

 

                He spent the next couple of hours waiting for news, he was on edge and Belle seemed to pick up on this. Frequently the dog would whine, until he held her in his arms or distracted her with treats. Stroking her helped his nerves, so he eventually settled down with Belle in his lap and did his best to watch TV.

                When the phone finally rang he jumped to answer it, finding his hand was trembling. If Gakuto died, he would be a murderer, or at least convicted of manslaughter. He couldn’t live with that guilt, he didn’t even want to think about it.

                “I’ll start with the good news, he’s awake,” She informed him. The relief washed over him in a wave, though he could tell it wasn’t all positive. “But he’ll be in hospital for a few days.”

                “For observation?” Kami guessed.

                “My brother has a heart condition, his heart stopped when he fell, for a moment, but it’s beating irregularly,” She explained. “He’s always been like this, in and out of hospital, he should be fine, as serious as it sounds. It’s possible you even saved his life, he may have collapsed at home, so I should offer you my thanks.”

                “It’s not every day that you get thanked for hitting someone with your car,” Kami commented.

                “Well you did no damage, not even a bruise, it was just the fright,” Came the answer. “I was wondering, would you be able to take care of Belle until Gakuto is out of the hospital?”

                “It’s the least I can do,” Kami answered, wondering how he was going to be able to look after the dog and keep working. Perhaps if he went home on his lunch break? It wasn’t too far, not if he drove anyway.

                “If I pick you up on my way back from the hospital, we could go to my brother’s house for Belle’s things,” She suggested. At this point Kami would have agreed to anything, so of course he said yes.

 

                It took about half an hour, but he was soon met with the sight of a red Mercedes parking in his drive. This family had money, he realised, remembering just how well dressed both brother and sister were. It had seemed irrelevant at the time, he cared little about wealth, but now she had seen his rather average house he felt uneasy. What did this woman think of him?

                He took Belle with him, watching with a smile as the dog greeted the woman. So beautiful, so classically charming, but like money her good looks meant nothing to him. Gakuto on the other hand, he had been handsome too, at least on the outside.

                He listened shyly as the woman talked, saying just enough to keep the conversation going. He wasn’t good around strangers, never had been. His friends often teased him that he only really existed in the books he read, for those he could talk about for hours.

                About twenty minutes later, they were parking beneath an inner-city apartment building and getting out of the car. It was so different here to the suburban sprawl of his own neighbour, everything reeked of wealth and prestige. He’d worry that this woman looked down her nose at him, but she seemed genuinely nice. The stray thought flicked through his mind that Gakuto may be just like her, but he pushed the thought aside. Even if Gakuto was perfect for him, how could he start a relationship with a man like this?

                He expected them to go upstairs, instead she lead him and Belle through the carpark and through a small hallway before unlocking a door. Inside was an apartment beyond Kami’s dreams, for what kind of rich man would live underground?

                “I’ll collect Belle’s things for you,” She said, leaving him in the lounge as she hurried away. He supposed he should sit down, but photos on the wall had caught his attention. In each one the man was on his own, with tourist locations in the background. He recognised the Tokyo Tower instantly, as well as many other cities, but those weren’t what he was looking at.

                “Paris,” He whispered, staring at the photo for a long time. He had always wanted to visit the city, his dream destination.

                “My brother is quite the traveller,” The woman commented, making him feel guilty for being caught before realising he had done nothing wrong. “He just packs up and leaves, doesn’t tell anyone until he returns. He says it’s his way of escaping whatever is bothering him at the time, it must be, because he burdens all the stress on myself!”

                “He’s alone in all of these photos,” Kami commented, “Does he not have anyone who would go with him?”

                “Well yes, but nobody special enough that he wants to bring them along,” She answered. “He’s strange I guess, always had preferred his own company though he’s always been popular enough.”

                “Sometimes your own company is the best kind,” Kami commented, his eyes falling on the bookshelf in the room. Did Gakuto prefer reading to people? This he could relate to as easily as Gakuto’s desire to be alone.

                “Your as bad as he is,” The woman scolded. “I keep telling him he just needs to find the right person, but will he listen. Not a chance!”

                “Person?” Kami repeated, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. He’d given himself away, the woman would surely figure out that he was developing feelings for her brother. He barely knew him, but he could picture what man would live in this home, the kind of man he had always dreamed would one day be his.

                “My brother cares little for gender,” She answered. “I’ll make sure he invites you on a date, once he’s better.”

                “That’s not what…” Kami began nervously. He wanted to protest and yet there was nothing he wanted more.

                “You haven’t once shown any attraction to me,” The woman remarked, “Call me vain, or egotistical if you like, it is a family trait, but usually this means that you have a girlfriend already, or you never will have a girlfriend at all.”

                “I had a girlfriend,” Kami protested, “Once. You’re right, you’re beautiful, any straight man would be all over you. This isn’t me.”

                “I’ll give Gakuto your number,” She promised, making Kami’s heart race in excitement. A date with this enchanting, marvellous man, it would be wonderful. He just knew that Gakuto would be gentle and kind hearted, educated and well-travelled with enchanting opinions on everything. They could walk his dog together and enjoy coffee while discussing their favourite books. He wondered if Gakuto had reservations about those after his money, or just interested in his good looks, but Kami would easily be able to reassure the other that he didn’t care much for either. It was his heart that he was attracted to, the essence that made Gakuto his.

 

                The next few days were rather hectic. He had to get up early to walk Belle before work, as well as rush home every lunchtime to check up on her. To Belle’s credit she was as good as gold, always so happy to see him, breaking his heart every time he had to leave. That was why on the Wednesday, a day he always went to visit his friend, he took Belle with him.

                “Why have you got a dog?” Yu~ki asked, as Kami turned up on his doorstep. “How can you possibly look after him and work at the book store?”

                “Her,” Kami corrected. “It’s only temporary. I hit a man with a car and now I need to look after Belle until he’s out of hospital.”

                “You hit a man with a car?” Yu~ki demanded. “Are you serious?”

                “My car slid in the ice, it’s fine,” Kami reassured him, though Yu~ki’s expression showed that he thought the exact opposite was true. “Honestly, he was hardly hurt.”

                “Then why is he in hospital?” Yu~ki asked. Frustrated with the other, for he had other things he would rather be talking about, Kami described the events that had led him to this point.

                “He’ll be out of the hospital tomorrow,” He concluded, with a huge smile. “But he won’t be collecting Belle until Friday. I could keep her forever. Just look at her Yu~ki, isn’t she adorable? So well trained too. Gakuto is probably strict with her, but kind too. That would be just like him.”

                “Kami,” Yu~ki began, “Have you even talked to this man?”

                “No, but I’ve talked to his sister,” Kami objected.

                “You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” Yu~ki demanded. “Creating a personality for a man you don’t even know!”

                “I am not!” Kami said, wishing Yu~ki didn’t know him quite so well. “I just know that he loves his dog, and travelling. I’ve seen the photos, that’s evidence! You can’t accuse me of making false dreams!”

                “You need to be careful,” Yu~ki warned. “You’re only going to be disappointed when you realising this isn’t the man you thought he would be.”

                “You’re being negative,” Kami objected. “Besides, I’ll meet him on Friday when he comes for Belle. He’s treating me to dinner.”

                “You hit him with a car! You should be grovelling at his feet,” Yu~ki protested, “Or are you planning that later. When you’re on your knees with his cock in your mouth?”

                “Yu~ki!” Kami exclaimed, “Stop being so crude. Pervert!”

                “Dreamer,” Yu~ki retaliated, “Hopeless romantic.”

                “They’re not bad things,” Kami protested, the other’s silence infuriating. Yu~ki thought he had won the argument, he couldn’t be any more wrong.

 

                Friday came and with it the nervous excitement of dating a man for the first time. He hurried home to change, quickly realising that half of his clothes were now covered in dog hair. He gave Belle a look and playfully told her off, before dressing in what he hoped was a smart enough outfit for the restaurant Gakuto’s sister had named. It was an upscale restaurant, not far from where Gakuto lived, and the menu was beyond what he would have been willing to pay.

                Once dressed, he waited with Belle in his living room, the dog once again picking up on his anxiety and excitement. When the car arrived, another expensive red car though Kami didn’t recognise the logo, he tried his best to look like he hadn’t been waiting for his door bell to ring. Belle, in contrast, ran to the door and barked excitedly as she desperately tried to reach the man on the other side.

                “You’re eager,” He teased the dog, opening the door and letting the dog bolt to her master’s side. Gakuto smiled down at her, giving her some fuss before his eyes finally met with Kami’s. He wore contacts, Kami noted as he stared into two blue pools that looked amazing but didn’t quite match his otherwise Japanese appearance. He forced his eyes away, taking in the other’s tailored clothes and wondering once more if he was underdressed.

                “Thank you for taking care of her,” Gakuto said, his princely voice making Kami feel weak at the knees. He hadn’t expected the other to be so aristocratic, even with all the signs pointing that way. “Usually my sister would have had the honours, but with her children off school for Christmas she simply didn’t have the time. She was no bother, I hope?”

                “She was lovely,” Kami answered, “If anything I’m almost reluctant to give her back.”

                “Well Belle,” Gakuto said to his dog, “It looks like you’ve made another friend.”

                “She has,” Kami confirmed. He offered to help Gakuto with Belle’s things and together they loaded up his car. He wondered what he could say to this man, who had already rejected his apologises for the car accident. Yu~ki was wrong, Gakuto was everything he had every dreamed he would be. This time, he knew he had been right about the other’s character, he had evidence! “Gakuto…”

                “Call me Gackt,” The man answered, the name sounding a lot less elegant to Kami’s ears. “Only my family call me Gakuto.”

                “Oh, ok, Gackt,” He corrected himself. “I was just wondering what it was you did for a living.”

                “I’m a host,” Gackt answered easily, letting his dog into the back of the car and giving the shocked Kami a smile. “Not what you expected?”

                “It is a surprise,” Kami admitted. He’d been sure that Gackt was some kind of doctor, or lawyer perhaps. Someone who spent their days doing good for the world, he honestly hadn’t expected the other to be a host. Weren’t they seedy and false? The kind of man that Kami considered to be the exact opposite of his friends, though he had to admit Gackt seemed genuine enough. “It must pay really well, I’ve seen your house.”

                “Yes, onee-san said,” Gackt said, “I’m usually top three in the rankings and it’s in a nice area, so I can’t complain about my pay. Not at all.”

                “What’s your normal work day like?” Kami found himself asking. Perhaps if the club was in an upper-class area it would be different to the host clubs he had heard about.

                “The usual host work, I guess,” Gackt answered, “It’s all about selling drinks in the end.”

                “I suppose so,” Kami agreed. He had no idea how to carry on this conversation, but luckily Gackt was asking him about his job and he could talk about the book shop with ease.

 

                Gackt drove him to his house first, where Belle was taken to the kitchen and left with water and her basket to sleep in. As he waited for Gackt to get Belle settled, Kami wandered over to the wine rack and looked over the expensive wines, his eyes falling on the box of pain killers left out on the counter. Were they from Gackt drinking a little bit too much on the job, or his heart condition? He didn’t want to ask, but found the curiosity burning inside him.

                “Does your heart cause a lot of trouble?” He asked.

                “It used to,” Gackt admitted, “I even got held back a year in school because I was in hospital so much, but now it’s not so bad. My friends joke that this is why I can be so cruel. My heart is literally broken.”

                “You don’t seem cruel to me,” Kami answered, though his mind flicked back to his stereotype of a host. His image of Gackt was crashing around him, he hadn’t even known the other’s name, what else had he got wrong?

                “I like to play pranks on my friends,” Gackt answered, “And other things. Anyway, we need to get going, if we don’t want our table to be taken away.”

                “We wouldn’t want that,” Kami answered, deciding to make up his own mind when it came to Gackt’s character. He was a prankster too, at least around those he was closest with, just because Gackt described himself as cruel didn’t mean that he was.

                Over the meal Kami relaxed, his image of Gackt had been wrong, but the real man beneath wasn’t disappointing either. Gackt was smart for a start, with a quick mind and ideas that often challenged Kami’s own. As his shyness gave way to affection, he found it easier and easier to laugh and flirt with the other. He hadn’t been entirely wrong when it came to the other, he was rich and did enjoy to travel, though he didn’t read as much as Kami would have liked. Kami hadn’t expected Gackt to be so egotistical, but he found the other’s self-confidence rather charming all the same. His dream of Gakuto was smashed, but for once the reality on offer was far more appealing. Gackt had so many layers, so many personality quirks, so much to discover. Whilst not the man Kami had ever thought he would be with, he began to suspect that the other was the man that he truly wanted.

 

                Gackt had invited him back to his home, and surprising himself Kami happily agreed. He wasn’t a first date kind of man, not when it came to sex, but as the other sat him on the sofa and began to kiss him he almost forgot his resolve.

                “No, we shouldn’t,” Gackt objected, as Kami’s hand slid beneath the other’s shirt. Had he been too forward? Read the mood wrong? He was so sure Gackt wanted him, but now the other was pulling away and giving him a wary smile. Not as bi-sexual as his sister had claimed perhaps? “I’m sorry, I don’t think a sweet man like you is right for me. You’re too vanilla.”

                “Vanilla?” Kami repeated, “Like the ice-cream?”

                “Even that comment is vanilla,” Gackt teased. “It means innocent, in a roundabout way.”

                “I’ve slept with men before, I know what I’m doing,” Kami protested.

                “I like to hurt people, for my pleasure,” Gackt explained. “Physically abuse them and domination of course.”

                “But why?” Kami asked, stunned by the revelation. Gackt had warned him that he was cruel, but he hadn’t seen this coming. Perhaps he was vanilla, if vanilla meant that he was innocent to all of this. He knew about S&M of course, but it had never been a fetish he wanted to take part in.

                “Because it’s fun?” Gackt said, with a shrug, “I create a safe space of course, and it’s always consensual, but I need this to enjoy sex. Would you allow me to hurt you?”

                “I don’t think so,” Kami answered. He simply couldn’t see himself enjoying this. “Is that what it takes, to be with you?”

                “Yes,” Gackt answered, with a look that made it clear he wasn’t happy with Kami’s answer. Kami found himself equally disappointed. He’d been so happy with Gackt tonight, the connection very much real, would it really fall apart because of a sexual fetish?

                “So that’s my choice. Let me hurt you, or walk away?” Kami asked.

                “You make me sound terrible,” Gackt protested. “I would never manipulate your emotions like this. I don’t want consent, I want enthusiasm. I want a partner who enjoys this as much I do. We’re not going to work.”

                “You’re not even going to try?” Kami protested, “To be together without your games? You’re cruel Gackt, you warned me but I didn’t listen, leading me on like this!”

                “We can be friends, it’s not a consolation prize,” Gackt answered. “But perhaps I am cruel, maybe I should have warned you before. My heart is broken…”

                “Emotions come from the brain,” Kami corrected, “If you’re going to be scientifically accurate that is. You can’t blame your heart for your behaviour.”

                “I guess you’re right there,” Gackt reflected, “You’re the first to correct me.”

                “So, using your brain, is there any chance for us?” Kami asked, “Any at all?”

                “Perhaps,” Gackt answered, after a long moment of silence, “We could try to meet in the middle?”

                “You mean only mild pain?” Kami asked. “Instead of vanilla, you want me to be strawberry?”

                “This isn’t ice-cream!” Gackt protested, “But yes, I’m asking for you to be strawberry.”

                “I need time to think about it,” Kami relented. “What I’m prepared to do, how far I can go with you.”

                “Of course,” Gackt reassured him. “Are you free Wednesday? I don’t work on Wednesdays usually.”

                “I always see my friend,” Kami admitted, “Maybe I could re-arrange?”

                “Next Sunday?” Gackt offered. “I don’t have plans.”

                “Sunday,” Kami agreed, allowing the other to kiss him once more. Sunday was better anyway, it gave him time to come to terms with just how different this man was, from the man he had once dreamed him to be.

 

                Sunday came quickly and with it their second date. This time Gackt suggested a walk with Belle, something Kami had wanted to do with him right from the start. Not so different from his dreams, and yet the other was still able to consistently surprise him.

                They walked away from the people in the park, the cold air making both men reluctant to stop for rest. Christmas was fast approaching, and Kami wondered if he would still be with the other then. He supposed it all depended on if this compromise would be enough.

                “I could handle spanking,” Kami commented, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks but hoping the other would mistake it for a reaction to the cold. “If you’re not too hard.”

                “It’s a start,” Gackt agreed, “How about light bondage? Just your hands perhaps?”

                “I think so,” Kami agreed, “I think, as I trust you more, I’d be able to handle more. Only, I don’t want to ever be gagged. I need to be able to tell you to stop, I want to see too.”

                “Reasonable,” Gackt answered. “There’s more than safe words and verbal protests, but I understand that for now trust will come slowly.”

                “As for the rest, I don’t know what my limits are,” Kami admitted. “I don’t know what to expect.”

                “You mentioned spanking,” Gackt said, “What about other blunt objects? With low force of course. A sting, more than pain?”

                “We could try,” Kami decided. “Is this enough, am I strawberry?”

                “You’re strawberry,” Gackt decided, laughing at the other’s innocence. “I’ve been thinking about this too, and come up with a scene for us to try. I need to adjust a few things, but if we can enjoy this together, then I’m sure that this relationship would have a chance to last.”

                “I’m glad,” Kami said, listening to Gackt’s plans with obvious relief. It was nothing like he had feared, just slightly kinky instead of downright scary. He could do this, he must, his heart wouldn’t allow him to give up on the other so quickly. “Do we need a safe word?”

                “No,” Gackt answered, “Just tell me to stop and I will without hesitation. I want you to enjoy this, no matter how cruel you think I am, know that your enjoyment is everything to me.”

                “You have it,” Kami promised, sharing a gentle kiss with the other beneath the cover of the trees. He’d already been warned that Gackt couldn’t publicly be seen dating anyone, due to his career in the host club, that had been a condition easier to agree too. Especially as Gackt didn’t require him to lie to family or friends.

               

                Kami sat nervously on the edge of Gackt’s bed, watching as the other rooted through a large drawer of toys. He saw many that terrified him, hooks and spikes and complicated leather straps but did his best to ignore them all. Gackt had advised that they might try things as he grew more confident, but none of this would be expected of him to make the relationship to work. He only had to meet Gackt halfway.

                “These are easy to break,” Gackt said as he handed a pair of fluffy handcuffs to Kami, “Try it now if you don’t believe me. They’re a novelty gift, I wouldn’t even consider them to be real equipment, but if you don’t struggle they’ll do the job.”

                “I think that your kind, really,” Kami remarked, testing the handcuffs and seeing that Gackt was right. “You say you’re cruel, but all your efforts so far have been to keep me happy.”

                “No point scaring you for real, it ruins this for both of us,” Gackt answered, trying to downplay his kindness, even though Kami could already see that it was there. Gently he placed the handcuffs down beside the other equipment, not scared by anything Gackt had chosen, just nervous. He was putting a lot of trust in Gackt, a man he had already learnt once that he didn’t even know, yet he didn’t believe that this time the trust was misplaced.

                A second drawer was open, and a couple of sex toys handed over, the kind many women and gay men might own. Nothing extreme, if anything these looked to be fun. Lube and a box of condoms came next, and then a plastic ring was shown to him.

                “This is a cock ring, it would help prevent orgasms,” Gackt explained, waiting for Kami’s reaction.

                “I think it may be too much right now,” Kami answered, remembering Gackt’s demand that he remained honest. “This is already a lot for me to take in.”

                “A later, or a never?” Gackt asked. A question he had asked about many toys already.

                “Later, I would think,” Kami decided. The toy didn’t look scary at all, but he was so unsure about everything that was going to happen. Part of him questioned why he had agreed to this, but ever kind word from the other reminded him why he had. He wanted to be with Gackt, he wanted to save up enough that next time he could go to Paris with the other, he wanted more walks in the park, more dates and especially more time with Belle. He’d have to be strawberry, a term that Gackt had given up and just let him use, but he knew that he could. Just as long as Gackt continued to be so kind.

                Quietly Gackt headed over to the bed, his eyes roaming the toys for a long moment before he pushed everything out of the way. It was then that he kissed Kami, a demanding, controlling kiss that set the way to come. Kami knew he was expected to submit, so he did just that, returning the other’s reactions but not initiating anything.

                He let the other remove his t-shirt, and fasten his hands behind his back. He remembered how easily he could break the handcuffs, so wasn’t afraid. They’d prepared everything, but when Gackt threatened to hurt him he felt a shiver run down his back. Excitement? He hadn’t expected to feel anything like that.

                “Kneel on the bed,” Gackt ordered, his tone harsh and cruel. He found himself believing the other’s cruelty and was surprised how it made him feel so emotionally charged. Quietly he did as ordered and watched as the other picked up a small whip. This was flicked gently on his naked skin, the contact not really registering as pain. His heart raced in excitement, his nerves tingling where the whip had touched. He’d been so focused on the pain, he had hardly considered this was the first time with Gackt. Did the other like what he saw? His expression was a blank mask of apathy.

                Gackt moved behind him, pushing Kami’s long hair out of the way, before the whip connected with his skin once more. It was more erotic, not being able to see Gackt’s expression, and he settled down into the rhythm.

                “I don’t think I’m hurting you,” Gackt commented, his tone close to a snarl, even though this was just a warning he was going to go a little harder. All it would take was a hint that he’d had enough, or so Gackt had promised him, but Kami remained silent. The next whipping was the sting that was promised. Nothing he couldn’t handle. The fun came in not knowing what would be next.

                His torturer moved back around the bed, kissing Kami once more as he held the other in his arms. This was something Kami was familiar with, so he kissed back, his body pressing against the other in need and desire. He felt lust replacing fear, his body slowly reacting to the change until he was grinding his hard length into the other’s thigh.

                “Dirty slut,” Gackt scolded him, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he moved his mouth lower, teasing hard nipples with his teeth, giving each enough pressure to maybe be considered a bite. It was then that Kami was pushed forward onto the bedsheets. “Hips up, let me see that ass.”

                He obeyed on instinct, his trousers and underwear removed as soon as he was in position. He blushed red, but his embarrassment turned to surprise as a hand connected with one ass cheek after the other. Again, there was a pause, his chance to protest, but he remained silent. He didn’t hate this, quite the opposite. Like with Gackt, he had imagined things one way, to find reality was quite the opposite.

                He recognised the sting of the whip, gasping as the lashes grew in intensity. The sting became light pain and he let out an audible gasp. A gentle hand massaged the abused skin, bringing pleasure where once there had been none.

                “Have you been punished enough?” Gackt asked. Should he remain silent? He wasn’t sure if he had enjoyed that last slap.

                “I’m not sure,” He answered. Was Gackt disappointed in him? He’s tried his best to appease the other’s fetish, but the other had known he didn’t want real pain. A stinging sensation came from his upper thigh, a light connection with the whip. Gackt was ignoring the abused area now, returning to the game that had made him so excited before.

                He saw Gackt pick up the lube, moaned as a finger was slid deep inside. Pleasure was so intense after pain, he began to understand why someone might submit to full on abuse. He had been vanilla, he hadn’t understood this at all. No wonder Gackt had been bemused by his innocence.

                One finger became two, and his pleasure intensified. He felt himself being stretched, a more than familiar sensation. He happily gave his body to the other and then the vibrating toy that was slid inside him. This was left as Gackt slapped his ass, the pain growing along with the intensity of the toy. Both at his limits, but neither exceeding where he was happy to go. It was like Gackt somehow knew how much he could handle, he hadn’t given away any hints.

                The pain ceased, and he watched as Gackt stripped away his own clothes. He was beautiful, Kami thought, his eyes lingering on the other without shame. Gackt had already studied his body, why couldn’t he study the other?

                The vibrating toy was replaced with another toy, larger and stretching him as it slid inside. He moaned out loud, surprised when his hands were released. He hadn’t expected his freedom, but he was being offered it now.

                “Pleasure me,” Gackt ordered, in a tone that sounded almost bored. Kami waited for the other to sit spread legged on the bed, before moving his lips down onto the other’s proud length. He was back in the familiar, perhaps just in time? He sucked eagerly, his fingers caressing anything that couldn’t fit in his mouth. He knew Gackt could turn even this act into domination, but he was allowed to do as he pleased.

                After maybe a minute, he was ordered back into his former position, one that was more comfortable without his hands behind his back. He knew what was coming now, but still missed the toy as it was removed.

                “A whore like you can take it rough, I would assume?” Gackt questioned, pulling a condom down onto his length. He could easily enjoy this, so he made no sounds that would suggest otherwise. Merely gasping in delight as the other took him as promised.

                He gripped the sheets as the other used him, his moans growing louder and more excited. He loved this, loved sex, but more importantly loved that he and Gackt had found a way for their relationship to work. It had only taken compromise, a comfortable middle ground.

                Fingers worked his length, and he came quickly, his orgasm more intense that he had ever experienced before. He knew it was because of the games, he had truly loved every minute, despite his former reservations.

                Gackt came inside him, slipping out and discarding the condom before bringing Kami into his arms. They sat like this for a while, naked and content as Gackt whispered praise and encouragement. He’d read about this, knew that it was called after care, but hadn’t felt like he needed it. He hadn’t entered a sub space, he’d only ever been his usual self. He wouldn’t object though, who didn’t enjoy being complicated by another?

                “Would you be willing to do this again?” Gackt finally asked.

                “I would,” Kami answered. He trusted Gackt, not completely, not yet, but he did trust him enough to volunteer for sure treatment again. “Perhaps we could even try a couple of your ‘later’ toys?”

                “So, you enjoyed it, did you?” Gackt teased.

                “You’re good at it,” Kami answered, “You knew my limits without being asked, respected boundaries, even expected more than consent from me. You are a liar Gackt, you told me you were cruel.”

                “You’ll learn,” Gackt said. “How cruel I can be.”

                “I don’t think so,” Kami answered, giving Gackt a gentle kiss, “You’re nothing but kind.”

                “If I’m kind, you must be an angel,” Gackt answered, “You did save my life, next time though, can you do so without hitting me with your car?”

                “It was the ice!” Kami protested, “And I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone.”

                “I’m sorry too, for scaring you when I collapsed,” Gackt answered. “If it helps, I truly believe that meeting you was my gift from the heavens. I’ve been alone so long and those who were interested in me were nothing but fake. I feel though that you’re genuine.”

                “Well I don’t need your money, I earn enough to get by,” Kami answered, “And I care little for a pretty face, without a good heart to go with it.”

                “My heart is broken,” Gackt reminded him.

                “No, it’s working fine,” Kami answered. “At least emotionally.”

                “Emotionally then,” Gackt said. Pausing in thought for a moment. “I have some time off for Christmas, I was thinking I would run away to Paris. My sister mentioned that someone may want to go.”

                “You mean me?” Kami asked, “I couldn’t possible afford it right now.”

                “Consider it my gift to you,” Gackt answered, “For saving my life. I accept no protests.”

                “Well it certainly will be a gift to remember,” Kami relented. The gift was too generous, but he’d make it up to the other somehow, someway. All he needed was time to think of a creative solution, and creative thinking was what he was best at. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic, and making something decent out of what could be terrible. I should watch the film, but I probably won't. Anyway I choose Belle as Gackt's dog, because this is the dog he had when he was in Malice Mizer. I guess the S&M was a rejection of the family friendly plot line, it certainly felt rebellious to include it. I changed the bike to a car because who goes into a coma after being hit by a bike? Again, I used an imaginary condition for Gackt as an explanation for the extended hospital stay, because anything else could have lead to legal proceedings. Gackt however does suffer from health issues, maybe it is his heart?


End file.
